beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (BBC)
A ghost is a post-human supernatural being. Some humans come back as ghosts after dying during an unresolved incident. Genesis Ghosts occur when a person dies with unresolved issues. Annie's issue revolves around how she died, while another ghost she meets called Gilbert has to learn to love another before he is allowed to pass on. Passing on is kept unspecific, but when the ghost is ready, a door will appear that they then walk through to the 'other side'. Lore (abilities) Ghosts can teleport at will. Annie has moved from one room to another in the house as well as teleporting to the street after becoming frightened of Tully's advances in "Episode 1.2". In the opening trailer, Annie is seen walking through the front door while George and Mitchell argue outside their house about losing the key. This is the only time that she is seen phasing this however, normally physically opening doors to get through them or walking through walls off-screen. Ghosts seems to be able to control their tangibility as Annie is able to pick up and move things about. She cleans the house, hands Mitchell and George teas on numerous occasions as well as other things. It hasn't been explained however, if ordinary humans can see the objects she's using if they cannot see her. Ghosts are unable to get physically hurt and cannot age beyond their death. Gilbert , a ghost from the 1980s had not aged for two decades before passing over. Ghosts can sometimes become poltergeists. This can occur when an event that happened while they were alive causes immense trauma, leading to them becoming emotionally angry, vulnerable and unstable. They can then move or smash objects without touching them, the level of the damage or violence directly relating to the ghost's instability. Ghosts appear in the clothes they were wearing when they died. This is the case with Annie, although her outfit changes slightly depending on her mood. Even when a ghost they can't be seen by humans, they can leave a bad vibe making a place seem haunted. They may also place thoughts in a person's heads as shown in "Episode 1.3", when Annie influences Owen to use a bowl to keep his keys safe. When 'haunting', Annie can turn her eyes blue. Ghosts cannot eat or drink, and may also be unable to do other ordinary human activities. Emotions A ghost's abilities fluctuate with their emotions. When a ghost is feeling vulnerable or scared, they becomes invisible to humans. However, at times when they are completely accepting of their condition as a ghost, they can be seen. For example, by "Episode 1.1" of Annie could be seen by a pizza delivery boy. However, after having secretly invited Owen to the house, she cannot be seen by him or indeed by any human for as long as she longed to be with him. Episode 1.4 she discovers his role in her death and severs all emotional ties with him, she can once again be seen by everyone. However other supernatural creatures can see ghosts at all times, them all being, as Mitchell put it in the Pilot, 'from different parts of the same country'. As Annie's confidence grows, she is able to be seen by humans. Weaknesses In episode 2.2. it is revealed that Ghosts are actualy supposed to leave when their time is up and ghosts such has Annie are considered trouble makers by the forces of the other side. Though it is not spesified what is on the otherside it appeares very malisious and wants Annie at all costs. A supernatural force that comunicated to Saul through the TV said that Annie's desision to stay on earth had a severly angered the higherups on the other side. In episode 2.2 the forces of the other side torment Saul a man who had been resusitated untill he kills himself so he can open a dark door to the otherside and push Annie through in to the bad place mentioned in season one. What was originally believed to be a hallcination of Saul's oppenly mocked Annie has Saul began to pull her through describing the roppes and sticks touture and a number of other things that it wanted to do to Annie. List of Ghosts * Annie * Gilbert * Billy Category:Supernatural Beings *